Enfermedad del amor
by kana-asuki
Summary: Hay personas que aman tanto a alguien que terminan en la locura, ¿Qué clase de amor es el tuyo? ¿Lo amas demasiado qué no permitirías ni que el aíre lo tocara?, Multi-paring, Violaciones, muerte de personajes, conjunto de historias.
1. Chapter 1

Ya saben, yo actualizando de todo menos lo que debo.

"Enfermedad del amor" es un proyecto que llevó ya mucho pensando, y que mi querida saltamontes impulso.

Este nuevo proyecto tratara de historias mas del tipo "gore" o con escenas más fuertes, ya que como mi saltamontes me indicó, últimamente escribo puro Fluff o drama, y aunque no quiero pervertirla, ya me hacía falta algo más "fuerte".

Las parejas serán variadas, acepto peticiones.

Las historias trataran de que uno de los personajes amara tanto a alguien hasta rayar a la locura, lo cual desencadenara que termine matando a un, o tal vez varios personajes o inclusive matando a la persona que aman. Y sí, si existe algo así, personas que tiende a "amar" demasiado a alguien y sus celos psicópatas terminan dañando a su ser querido.

Sin más los invito a leer en este capitulo como Alfred pierde sus estribos.

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya que si pusiera romance en su serie yo no estaría escribiendo esto.

_**Aclaración**:__Este Fic Puede variar de universo, OCC marcado en los personajes, variaran las parejas._

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre, Muerte de personajes, falta de estabilidad mental en varios protagonistas.

_**Dedicatoria**:LadyAlex04 Quien esta revisando mis atrocidades sin editar a lo que yo llamó Fic, gracias mi pequeña saltamontes, y como te prometí seguiras revisando esto. _

* * *

Tócame y te demostraré qué tan cercanos podemos llegar a ser.

Tócame y olvidaré todas esas emociones que no te permiten estar a mi lado.

Ven, siénteme e inúndate en el juego del placer que te brindo yo.

¿Conoces algo llamado "La enfermedad del amor"?

Yo sí… porque yo, Alfred F. Jones, la he visto, la he sentido y la he sufrido.

Baja sus manos lentamente, llenas de sangre y misteriosos rastros blancos, alza su vista centrándola en la cama del lugar. Aquel cuerpo inerte postrado en la cama le hace recordar mil y un cosas que su siniestra mente goza, de seguro lo hace; su fría mirada azul danzaba llena de malicia.

Se acerca lentamente a la cama. Mirando ahí el cuerpo casi desfigurado de aquel hombre, sonríe con sorna y patea sin alguna emoción el reciente cadáver.

Mira por última vez la putrefacta habitación; sonríe una última vez abandonando el lugar, pero no sin antes tomar la bolsa con todos los objetos que lo implicarían.

No mira atrás, no muestra alguna expresión ni nada que pueda delatarlo de aquel mal que hace unas horas cometió. Retoma camino a la ciudad donde mucha gente ya se encontraba en las calles, entra a un baño público donde tira sus guantes y zapatos, sin que nadie lo sepa o siquiera lo note.

Saca la bolsa que llevaba y de ella extrae un cambio de ropa. Cuando por fin termina de arreglarse, toma todo y se retira del lugar, llega la esquina de un barrio chino y tira la bolsa sin dejar ya ningún rastro de su persona.

Sigue caminando hasta tomar el tren subterráneo que lo llevará a una zona residencial de lo más lujosa; toma sus llaves y entra a una de las privadas más costosas del lugar.

Llega al estacionamiento y quita la alarma de ese convertible último modelo. Entra en el auto con su porte de ejecutivo y su sonrisa arrogante que no mostraba que fuera capaz de cometer tales atrocidades.

Condujo por el amplio lugar hasta llegar a una mansión. Metió las llaves de la casa en la cerradura y con una cálida sonrisa anunció su llegada. En seguida un hombre de ojos verdes y pelo rubio apareció con unas notables ojeras y los ojos rojos. Fingiendo preocupación el rubio de ojos azules formuló la pregunta, a la que obviamente ya sabia la respuesta.

—Arthur, ¿Qué paso? Creí que no te vería hasta la noche.

El mencionado agacha la cabeza con cierta molestia.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Preguntó cambiando el tema; cosa que obviamente no funcionó.

—¿Qué sucedió con John? Pensé que anoche sería tu cita soñada con él.

El tono de su voz no demostraba algún rastro de enojo o ira, pero por dentro se mordía la lengua y apretaba sus puños.

—No… no llegó. No me ha regresado las llamadas ni nada.

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos. Alfred mostró aquella sonrisa infantil y tierna que ya le salía tan real de tanto que la había utilizado.

—Te lo dije. Ese hombre no era para ti, mi querido Arthie.

—Al igual que todos lo demás, ya lo sé Alfred. No me lo eches en cara, no me siento muy alegre, ¿Sabes? Pero aun no me has contestado: ¿Dónde estabas que no llegaste a dormir?.

—Aproveché que no ibas a estar para terminar de arreglar unos asuntos de la empresa. No me iba a quedar solo y abandonado en esta gran casa solo porque tú irías a juguetear con ese chico.

Mostró una muestra de desinterés dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Alfred…— detuvo al menor con cierto nerviosismo— Tengo sueño.

El mencionado se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

—Me siento solo… ¿Podrías dormir conmigo?

—Después de que te prepare tu té favorito, mi querido Iggi.

Muestra su sonrisa infantil causando un sonrojo en el inglés.

—En otro momento te hubiera golpeado por llamarme así.

Se quedó callado esperando a que el americano saliera de la enorme cocina.

—Yo sé que te encanta, bébelo.

Acto seguido el inglés bebió rápidamente ese exquisito líquido que tanto le encantaba.

Segundos después se pudo oír cómo la taza se quebraba y el joven de descendencia inglesa caía en los brazos del americano.

—Sabía que te encantaría.

Tomó al hombre en sus brazos mientras lo cargaba hasta su habitación, admirando sus facciones mientras este yacía inconsciente.

Con delicadeza lo postró en la cama mientras con sus manos delineaba el contorno de sus labios, saboreándolos con la mirada mientras su verdadero yo salía a la luz.

—Oh, mi querido Arthur ¿creías que dejaría que ese patético hombre te tuviera? Tú eres sólo mio y de nadie más.

Tomó su mentón y plantó un sonoro beso lamiendo sus labios y mordiéndolos, deleitándose de ese placer que solo en esos momentos podía tener.

Cargado de pasión, y con la excitación del momento claramente vivido, comenzó a desnudar al inglés.

Tocó su cuerpo mientras lo desnudaba, cada poro de su piel expuesto ante su persona era debidamente marcado como pertenencia del americano.

Lo tocaba, lamia y besaba, dejaba pequeños chupetones en su cuello. Fijó la vista en su reloj mientras una siniestra sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Ató las manos del inglés a la cama mientras su mano comenzaba a tocar la intimidad del británico, quien lentamente comenzaba a despertar.

Arthur comenzaba a abrir los ojos mientras unos cosquilleos irradiaban de su cuerpo, causándole escalofríos; placenteros escalofríos cabe destacar.

Intentó mover sus manos para averiguar qué era lo que causaba aquellas exquisitas sensaciones. Su subconsciente comenzó a mandar señales de alarmas a su mente: no podía mover sus manos.

Agilizando el proceso de recobrar al cien porciento la consciencia, e intentar entender en qué situación se encontraba, abrió los ojos por fin.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al observar cómo su amigo, su compañero de siempre, su Alfred… no, esa bestia no podía ser su querido Alfred, no podía ser aquel sujeto que movía seductoramente su mano sobre su miembro. El mencionado notó la mirada del inglés y con una sonrisa divertida movió más rápido su mano haciendo que Arthur se arqueara por el placer que le estaban provocando.

—Hola Iggi, ya era hora que despertaras.

Soltó por fin la gran erección que había causado en el rubio de menor tamaño y se acercó a su rostro para pasar la lengua por su mejilla.

—¿Qué rayos te pasa, Alfred?

Chilló espantado el inglés, tenía miedo, ese no era su querido Alfred.

—Te amo, te amo demasiado, tanto que duele.

Los ojos de Alfred comenzaron a perder aquel brillo infantil e inocente que era característico en él, sus ojos azul cielo tomaron un color más opaco, mostrando el monstruo que portaba.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser sólo mio?—preguntó al tiempo que llevaba sus manos al cuello de Arthur— Dime Arthur, ¿Por qué me obligas a cometer todas esas atrocidades?

Arthur estaba sin aliento, las manos de Alfred apretaban su cuello asfixiándolo, pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué lloras, mi pequeño conejo? Si sólo aceptaras ser sólo mio esto no estaría pasando—quitó las manos del fino cuello para pasar a tocar su abdomen—. Pero antes que nada te poseeré, dejare mi esencia en ti.

Su boca pasó a morder el blanco cuello dejando puntos rojos por donde tocaba. Arthur cerró los ojos, extasiado por aquellas caricias que le otorgaban, dejándose llevar alzó las caderas buscando más contacto con el estadounidense, el cual gustoso comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

—Di que me amas— susurró en la oreja del inglés— Dilo…

—Alfred, suéltame— suplicó dejándose llevar por el placer—, quiero tocarte.

Alfred se levantó de la cama para terminar de desvestirse. Se recostó en la cama tomando entre sus manos las piernas del inglés poniéndolas en sus hombros.

Introdujo dos dedos en la entrada de Arthur, quien al sentir la intromisión soltó un sonoro gemido mientras se retorcía en la cama.

Alfred comenzó a mover sus dedos lenta y pausadamente hasta que creyó que era suficiente.

—Alfred, su-sueltam… mm agh

—Arthie, lo haré cuando sea el momento indicado.

Lentamente comenzó a invadir el cuerpo postrado en la cama, sin delicadeza y lleno de deseo entró en una sola embestida, haciendo que el cuerpo invadido se moviera frenéticamente en la cama.

Alfred empezó a dar suaves embestidas haciendo lentamente crujir la cama, Arthur se entregó por completo al placentero sufrir que Alfred causaba en su cuerpo.

El estadounidense al notar como su querido se dejaba llevar, alzó las manos hasta la cabecera de la cama soltando por fin las manos del cuerpo más chico.

Al momento que lo hacia aumentó las embestidas, más rápido, más fuerte. Arthur ni siquiera fue consciente de su libertad dada, estaba tan sumergido en esos placenteros movimientos que el de ojos azules hacía que, por acto de reflejo, pasó sus manos al cuello del rubio de mayor tamaño, rozando más sus cuerpos, jadeando y suplicando por un mayor roce, un mayor gozo.

Alfred quien también poco a poco perdía su autocontrol comenzó a arremeter contra el inglés como una bestia. Dejándose dominar por el placer ambos cuerpos se movían frenéticamente sobre la cama, haciéndola crujir demostrando así la fuerza en la que sus cuerpos se hundían.

Acabaron con un grito ahogado por un beso. Ambos cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor y en un líquido blanco.

Sin fuerzas y completamente agotado, Arthur cerró los ojos cayendo inconscientemente en la cama, una vez más, el cuerpo de Alfred cayó encima de este con la respiración agitada.

Posó su mirada en el cuerpo que dormía. Dios cómo lo amaba, tanto, tanto.

Tanto que no podía permitir, ahora que ya por fin lo había poseído, que nadie lo viera o lo tocara, no…

Sus fuertes y musculosos brazos regresaron al cuello del inglés, ¡No!...

No podía acabar como su padre, no quería ser un monstruo como él.

—_**Ves Alfred, yo la amaba, la amaba tanto—**_

_**Hablaba su padre mientras sostenía un cuchillo manchado en sangre delante del cuerpo de su madre…**_

El cuerpo de Arthur se removió lentamente, mientras en un suspiro seguido de una sonrisa mencionaba su nombre, quitó sus manos de cuello para pasarlos por la cintura recostándose al lado de su adorado amor. Sólo por hoy no sería como su padre…

* * *

Y así acaba, ¿qué les pareció?

Segunda actualización de la semana.

Si alguien por aquí lee "Proyecto cultural APH fujoshi" ¿me ayudaría con los países Latinos? es ahí donde estoy estancada.

Espero y les haya gustado, si más me despido, nos vemos en la próxima ;D

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya que si pusiera romance en su serie yo no estaría escribiendo esto.

_**Aclaración**__:Este Fic Puede variar de universo, OCC marcado en los personajes, variaran las parejas._

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre, Muerte de personajes, falta de estabilidad mental en varios protagonistas.

_**Dedicatoria**__:LadyAlex04 Quien esta revisando mis atrocidades sin editar a lo que yo llamó Fic, gracias mi pequeña saltamontes, y como te prometí seguiras revisando esto._

_**Pareja: **_Franada. Francis x Matthew

* * *

Ahí estaba él, con su traje blanco y su fiel cuchillo de chef.

Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre mientras unos bracitos lo golpeaban débilmente.

Tomó las manos del infante y con una sonrisa retorcida clavó el filoso cuchillo en su cuello, odiaba que lo mirara de esa manera, con temor y miedo. ¿Qué lo creía? ¿Un monstruo?

Se levantó, demostrando que minutos antes había profanado, de la manera más cruel, el cuerpo de aquel angelito; del que no dejó ni las alas.

Con su sonrisa desquiciante comenzó a destazar el cuerpo sin ningún acto de piedad.

La noche llegó completamente; la gente ya no pasaba por esas calles. El hombre de pelo rubio atado en una coleta miró su reloj: "11:40". Vaya, sí que era tarde.

Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a su fino automóvil, condujo con tal agilidad que en menos de diez minutos se encontraba en su hogar. Introdujo lentamente la llave sobre la cerradura procurando no hacer ruido.

Abrió la puerta con cierto sigilo, pero su intento de no hacer ruido fue en vano: un lindo gatito corrió a su encuentro causando cierto alboroto.

—¿Papá?

Se escuchó una suave y armoniosa voz. Un hermoso niño de unos cuatro años, la misma edad del infante que recientemente asesinó, de pelo rubio y ojos azules cargaba a un lindo osito de peluche blanco; se notaba que había estado dormido pues se tallaba sus lindos ojitos con las manos mientras bostezaba.

—Lo siento tanto, Matthew ¿Te desperté?

El lindo infante negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras el mayor lo cargaba en sus brazos, gustoso ante el acto el rubio menor se acurrucó más en los brazos del hombre.

Llevó al pequeño hasta su habitación recostándolo suavemente en su mullida cama, una de las manitas del menor apretó fuertemente el abrigo del mayor, insistiéndole con la mirada para que se acostara a su lado, hecho que sin pensarlo dos veces realizó.

—Te extrañaba, papá —susurró el menor antes de caer dormido por el cansancio.

Francis lo miró tiernamente, acariciando su rostro con una devoción que casi rayaba en la locura. Amaba a ese infante, lo amaba con locura, deseaba tanto marcarlo como suyo, tener la dicha de devorar ese cuerpo, pero no, aún no era el momento.

El menor se quedó dormido; el vibrar de su celular hizo que se levantara molesto.

"Arthur" decía la pantalla; bufó molesto mientras contestaba.

—_¿Sí?_—habló de mala gana, esperando la respuesta del otro lado.

—_Francis, espero y no olvides que mañana paso por Matthew…_—el acento inglés sonó del otro lado de la línea.

Francis apretó el teléfono con molestia, gruñó mientras salía de la recámara; no quería despertar a su pequeño angelito.

—_Tú ya tienes a Alfred, Matthew es mio. Eso quedó claro cuando nos divorciamos._

—_Y crees que yo lo voy a dejar solo contigo, estás enfermo…_

—_No te atrevas a llamarme así, Arthur. Tú ya tienes a tu adorado Alfred. Te repito: Matthew es __**mio**_—recalcó la palabra con un tono macabro.

—_Desde que decidimos adoptar te convertiste en otro; desde que sostuviste en tus brazos a Matthew cuando era bebé…_

—_No te atrevas a culparlo de que tú no fueras una buena "esposa", lo nuestro simplemente dejó de funcionar._

Arthur guardó silencio por un rato, pensando en qué decir, qué pensar.

Tenía razón. Francis era otro: un hombre celoso y trastornado. Nunca dejó que nadie más aparte de ellos cuidara al pequeño rubio. Dejó de prestarle atención; sólo era Matthew para él. En el divorcio no le importó dejar su casa, ni dinero, sólo quería al pequeño; no le importó Alfred. Sabía que algo malo le pasaba, lo conocía desde hace años, por eso tenía tanto miedo.

—_Como sea, Arthur. Mañana trabajo, así que buenas noches._

Colgó sin esperar respuesta del otro lado.

Se tumbó en su cama, recordando los hechos que esa noche había cometido, pero ¿qué hacia exactamente este hombre?

Todo se remonta a hace unos tres años o un poco más, tenía un año de casado con Arthur Kirkland, su amor de la infancia. Tenía un matrimonio perfecto al igual que sus trabajos. Un día decidieron adoptar a un pequeño y fue ahí cuando todo lo malo se desencadenó.

Fueron a un orfanatorio y se encontraron con unos gemelos recién abandonados; quienes en seguida, cautivaron la mirada de ambos hombres. Cada uno cargó a un bebé, pero cuando Francis cargó a Matthew, y sus ojitos se abrieron, sintió un golpe en el cuerpo, una extraña y enfermiza sensación lo recorrió por completo.

Desde ese día las demás cosas dejaron de tener importancia. Deseaba a ese niño, esa pequeña cosa inocente lo volvía loco, nadie más podía entenderlo, amaba a ese pequeño rubio de ojos azules claros, lo amaba, y sabía que sería suyo, pero Arthur también lo deseaba, lo sabía aunque el inglés lo negara y tachara de loco.

Por eso no perdió tiempo en divorciarse, ganando la custodia del menor. Alfred no dudó en irse con Arthur; igual no le importaba, Alfred no era como su lindo angelito.

Pero la primera noche que estuvieron solos en el departamento se dio cuenta de que Matthew era muy pequeño: era un niño de casi cuatro años, no podía amarlo como él quería, aun sería muy doloroso para él.

Esa noche, un pequeño de tres años, que estaba perdido, se le acercó pidiéndole ayuda. Cosa que no dudó en darle, lo llevó a un callejón oscuro donde lo violó. Pero el niño lloraba y le gritaba que era un monstruo, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que ese niño no era un angelito como el suyo, no, ese era un monstruo y como tal tenía que matarlo, y así lo hizo, lo descuartizó y luego lo botó en una parte lejana de la ciudad.

Desde ese día se dedicó a buscar a niños de la edad de su Matthew para así saber cuándo sería oportuno tocar a su pequeño.

Así pasaron los años, la policía se alarmaba al encontrar atroces escenas sin tener ni a un sólo sospechoso.

—Disculpe, señor ¿me podría decir la hora?

Un niño de cinco años se acercó con una linda sonrisa al francés, quien en sus manos llevaba el regalo de cumpleaños de su hermoso ángel, el cual acababa de cumplir cinco años, como los que tenía ese infante.

—Claro, pero primero dejo esto en el carro, ¿me acompañas?

El niño asintió feliz siguiendo al mayor.

—Mira, ayúdame a mantener abierta la cajuela.

El infante alzó sus manitas intentando mantener un poco abierta la cajuela.

—¿Así está bien, señor?

Pero el mayor no contestó, miró a todos los lados y nadie pasaba a su alrededor. Mostró una sonrisa perversa mientras empujaba al infante dentro del carro.

—Sí, está muy bien…

Lo siguiente que se supo de ese niño es que se encontró su brazo tirado en el río, pero sólo eso se encontró de él.

Los casos siguieron apareciendo. Año con año unos cuantos niños desaparecían, hasta que después de un tiempo dejaron de pasar; así de la nada la masacre se detuvo.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Matthew, al fin cumpliría diez y siete años. El mencionado esperaba ansioso a su "padre".

Francis bajaba del carro con una sonrisa extraña en sus labios. Hoy era el gran día, siempre lo esperó y se moría por llevar a cabo eso que tanto añoró.

Subió con un pastel en las manos hasta su departamento. Matthew se había dormido en el sillón. Francis sacó de sus bolsillos unas esposas con las cuales ató las manos del rubio, quien seguía durmiendo, lo tomó entre sus brazos hasta llevarlo a su recámara.

Su lindo angelito estaba listo; lo sabía desde hace siete años… hace siete años.

Cuando estaba atacando a un niño de diez años, había terminado de correrse dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo, aún podía ver las lágrimas correr libremente por las blancas mejillas del infante.

Estaba apunto de tomar su cuchillo cuando una gruesa voz llamó su atención.

—¡Julio, Julio!

Un joven de diez y siete años corrió pateando al francés, movió el cuerpo del niño llamándolo. Francis lo miró y un extraño pensamiento vino a su mente ¿así sería su Matthew cuando creciera?

Rubio, con el pelo largo y facciones finas, tal como el joven delante de él. El muchacho estaba distraído intentando reanimar al que parecía ser su hermano.

—Eres un monstruo—gritó enojado el muchacho.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así—le soltó una cachetada al joven.

Aprovechándose de que tenía más fuerza lo inmovilizó, se quitó su corbata y la colocó en la boca del joven, mientras que con su cinturón ataba sus manos. Una vez que lo tenía a su merced, comenzó a desnudarlo; el joven se movía intentando escapar, pero cuando su mano tocó su entrepierna un gemido escapó de sus labios. Francis siguió con su labor, masturbando al otro.

Preparando su entrada, el joven no hacía otra cosa más que llorar y gemir. Francis entró en él, haciendo estremecer el cuerpo debajo suyo, y fue ahí cuando lo supo: la edad perfecta era esa. Y pensó en el cuerpo de Matthew. Aumentó la fuerza de sus embestidas mientras que con el cuchillo causaba heridas en el pecho desnudo de aquel extraño.

Cuando acabó el joven le intentó patear con una mirada de odio que hizo estremecer al francés, quien con una mirada llena de locura comenzó a apuñalar su pecho, manchando de rojo aquella blanca piel y se deleitó viendo cómo eso pasaba.

El joven dejó de moverse, mientras que Francis en su delirio de locura comenzó a cortar las partes de su cuerpo, llenándose de gozo al notar qué tan fácil era quitarle sus extremidades. Desde entonces dejó de atacar a las personas, espero ansioso hasta ese día…

—Agh ah Francis no agh n-no tan rápido—gemía el menor bajo el cuerpo del francés.

Este salió de sus recuerdos enfocándose en el cuerpo de aquel ángel que por fin era suyo. Comenzó a moverse con más fuerza friccionando su miembro con la entrada del menor, el cual gemía con gran fuerza.

Extasiado con tantas emociones pasó sus manos esposadas por el cuello del rubio mayor para acercar sus cuerpos, causando mayor contacto y excitando más al mayor.

Francis comenzó a moverse frenéticamente; la cama rechinaba y los suspiros salían por todos lados. Antes de llegar al punto cúspide tomó su cuchillo e hizo un leve corte en el cuello del menor haciendo que pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaran sobre este. Encendiéndose más al ver aquel blanco pedazo de piel tiñéndose de rojo, pasó la lengua por aquella parte mientras se hundía más en el otro cuerpo.

Matthew cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo tocaba el cielo y suspirando el nombre del otro cayó rendido sobre la cama.

El francés lo miró lleno de gozo mientras seguía moviéndose sobre él. Tomó nuevamente su cuchillo haciendo más cortes en el cuerpo del menor.

Cerró los ojos cayendo completamente en la locura, embistiendo una última vez dejó salir aquel líquido extraño dentro del cuerpo del otro.

Su cuchillo dejaba gotear pequeñas gotitas de sangre.

—Francis… te amo—habló el menor entre sueños.

—Yo también te amo y con locura.

Volvió a abrir una herida en el cuerpo del menor mientras se recostaba en la sangre que brotaba de esta.

—Buenas noches, mi dulce ángel.

* * *

Eh aquí el otro capitulo, ¿qué les pareció?

Y a quienes se pregunten si Francis termino de volverse loco, pues déjenme decirles que no, solo le hizo "cortaditas" lo suficiente hondas para que sangrara, es medio sádico este hombre

Espero y les guste.

Ahora ~

_**Siguiente pareja: SuFin **_

Estoy pensando hacerlo en el universo de Hetalia, en fin, Les agradezco por leer mis cosas raras.

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya que si pusiera romance en su serie yo no estaría escribiendo esto.

_**Aclaración**__:Este Fic Puede variar de universo, OCC marcado en los personajes, variaran las parejas._

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre, Muerte de personajes, falta de estabilidad mental en varios protagonistas.

_**Dedicatoria**__:LadyAlex04 Quien esta revisando mis atrocidades sin editar a lo que yo llamó Fic, gracias mi pequeña saltamontes, y como te prometí seguiras revisando esto. _

_Para las que pidieron SuFin ChibiDDR, Aki-Tamashi26,_ _merry Kirkland, Amaikurai y mención honorifica a **NekoSan20196** lo siento corazón me tarde mucho en subir._

_**Pareja:**_SuFin SueciaxFinlandía.

* * *

—Nunca nadie me había amado de esa forma—suspiró Tino mientras mostraba sus manos esposadas sobre la mesa.

El detective Jones anotaba cada palabra en una pequeña libreta, aun cuando tenía una grabadora en uso.

—Siempre quise salir de aquel pueblo abandonado en donde nacimos. Berwald siempre estuvo a mi lado… él siempre estuvo ahí…

"—_Odio este lugar—exclamó un rubio con molestia—. ¿Por qué teníamos que nacer aquí, Su-san?_

_Un hombre alto con unos lentes rotos se acercó al rubio menor._

—_Yo… yo te sacaré de aquí…"_

— ¿Sabe, detective? Su-san no hablaba mucho, sólo lo necesario y sólo hablaba para mí—una sonrisa retorcida alumbró su cara.

Alfred apretaba la pluma en el papel casi rompiéndolo.

—Sabes que quiero escuchar, no le des vuelta al asunto.

—Perdóneme, detective, pero lo que usted quiere escuchar lo diré cuando yo quiera—cerró sus ojos inhalando con fuerza—. Todo comenzó cuando decidí venir a la ciudad…

"_Berwald decidió acompañarme; él sería incapaz de dejarme solo._

_Nos iba mal; no encontrábamos trabajos fijos ni nada por el estilo. Un día mientras regresaba de uno de mis trabajos temporales algo malo pasó…_

_Un hombre alto, no recuerdo su rostro ni nada más, intentó violarme. Me llevó a un callejón oscuro donde comenzó a desnudarme, yo lloraba y gritaba pero nadie se acercaba, ese hombre me puso contra la pared. Ya estaba resignado a lo que me iba a pasar cuando, de pronto, un sonido ensordecedor reinó en el lugar._

_Sentí cómo el cuerpo que me inmovilizaba desaparecía. Con miedo y temor me di media vuelta y ahí estaba él…. Mi querido Su-san, con un palo en la mano, y el hombre tirado en el piso manchado de sangre…"_

Los ojos de Tino brillaron en esta parte; Alfred lo miraba con cierta repulsión.

—Su-san lo había matado por mí…—suspiró con un aire de amor— Después de eso, Su-san tembló mientras me abrazaba, yo lo abracé y felicité…

—Fue ahí cuando decidió hacerse un asesino a sueldo_—_escupió con ira el detective.

—No lo llame de esa manera. Su-san era el hombre más amable, él nunca quiso hacer daño, él sólo me amaba demasiado—hizo una pausa para luego continuar—. Revisamos los bolsillos de ese hombre y descubrimos que tenía mucho dinero y joyas.

Alfred asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que podía proseguir con su historia.

— ¿Sabe cuántos hombres hay que no aceptan su sexualidad?—dirigió una mirada al rubio estadounidense — No todos son como nosotros. Decidimos que era una buena forma de ganar dinero…

—Y lo fue. Revisé sus cuentas de banco y posesiones.

—Nos funcionó por un tiempo, pero Su-san quería una vida buena, sin tener que lastimar personas. Era un buen hombre… un hombre enamorado de mí.

"—_Tino, por favor, no tenemos que matarlos, sólo con noquearlos está bien. No dirán nada de todos modos._

—_Yo quiero ver sangre—habló con voz monótona—, quiero ver sangre regada y que sea por tu causa… _

_Berwald lo miró. Él amaba a ese pequeño finlandés, al inocente niño que por años cuidó, aquél que ahora le pedía que matara… él estaba enamorado._

_Plash~ La sangre salpicó por todo el lugar, mientras la sonrisa maniática de Tino se engrandecía mientras besaba con fiereza al de lentes."_

—Él mató por mí… se llenó de sangre las manos para satisfacerme—sus ojos brillaron perversamente—. Todas esas fechorías las hizo por mí, ¿sabe cómo eso me hizo sentir?

—Usted está loco…

—Me hizo sentir amado de una manera que jamás podrían imaginar.

—Estás mal de la cabeza, eso no era amor…

Tino azotó sus manos contra la mesa levantándose con ira.

— ¡No te atrevas a insinuar que él no me amaba! Él me amaba, me a-m-a-b-a. Que te quede bien claro, tonto oficial.

—Siéntate—habló molesto el defensor de la ley.

—Como sea, desde ese día yo le pedía lo mismo y él lo cumplía.

"—_Tino, ¿Es necesario matarlos?_

—_Si me amas lo harás._

_El rubio más alto bajó la vista resignado y cerró los ojos antes de golpear con fuerza al hombre inconsciente en la calle._

—_Bien hecho, cariño, ahora te daré una recompensa._

_Posó sus manos en el cuello del mayor uniendo sus caras en un beso salvaje, dejando que el cuerpo del sueco lo aprisionara contra la pared mientras que el más pequeño pasaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura._

—_Te amo—gimió entre besos el de descendencia sueca._

—_Yo también te amo, Su-san… también te amo._

_Sus bocas se unieron con fiereza, lentamente Berwald comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de Tino, causando en éste un escalofrío que corrió por todo su cuerpo._

_Excitados comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, pero la mano de Berwald detuvo todo avance de la desnudez de ambos y de la excitación que era palpable con sus manos._

—_Aquí no…_

—_Aquí es perfecto…_

_Y con estás últimas palabras Tino se auto penetró soltando un grito cargado de pasión mientras que el de ojos azules se mordía los labios lleno de placer."_

—Yo lo amaba y tú me lo arrebataste—apuntó acusadoramente al rubio de gafas frente a él.

—Él también me arrebató algo que yo apreciaba.

—A tu querido "Iggi" ¿quieres que te cuente cómo murió? ¿Las veces que gimió de dolor ante cada golpe? ¿Cómo gritaba tu nombre antes de morir?

Alfred lanzó un puñetazo al joven, con los ojos llenos de dolor y enojo.

—Dime de una maldita vez dónde dejaron su cadáver.

— ¿Cuál es la prisa, detective? Él está muerto y todo es por su culpa.

—No te atrevas…— gruñó molesto, este hombre lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—Lo sabes; si no te hubieras metido con nosotros tu amado estaría con vida.

— ¿De quién fue la idea?

— ¿No está claro? Fue mía. Usted tenía que dejarnos en paz después de eso, pero no, tenía que seguirnos, tenía que disparar su tonta arma…

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por los ojos violetas.

—Ojo por ojo—habló con amargura—. Ahora dime ¿dónde está él?

—Créame, Detective Alfred, eso nunca se lo diré. Usted me quitó al único amor de mi vida y yo jamás le daré al suyo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, queriendo moler a golpes al otro.

La tensión era palpable hasta que un oficial entró corriendo.

—Capitán, lo hemos encontrado y aún tiene pulso.

— ¿Ves la justicia de la vida ahora, Tino? Yo aún lo tengo a él y tú no tienes nada.

Salió de la sala rápidamente dejando al rubio pensativo.

Unos días después se dictó la pena del finlandés: la pena de muerte.

Mientras Tino caminaba rumbo a la silla eléctrica su mente vagaba en sus recuerdos.

El sueco mató por él. Nunca nadie había hecho algo por su persona, sólo Berwald, porque lo amaba, Berwald lo amaba con locura, por eso él hizo todo lo que el más pequeño le pedía.

En sus últimos momentos, antes de que le cubrieran la cara, miró a la audiencia con suficiencia y superioridad.

"Pobres ingenuos, nunca nadie será amado como yo lo fui. Nadie hará cosas como esas por ellos, pobres tontos…" pensó antes de morir.

* * *

Y yo no tengo vergüenza ni siquiera me había pasado por el fandom hetaliano D: me siento de lo peor, espero comenzar a recompensarlos, esta semana pienso actualizar todo lo que debo y leer tantas historias que no he podido, espero y este capitulo les haya gustado.

No sé que pareja sigue, me debato entre un dennor y un rochu, pero no sé, ¿Qué opinan?

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


End file.
